Pockets account for a significant part of the manufacturing costs of garments. In general, more than half of the manufacturing costs of a garment are due to making the pockets.
When garments are used, they usually wear only at specific places. Often, when garments are finally thrown away because, for example, they are worn through, their pockets are still completely intact.
Nowadays, billing for the care of garments is based on the weight of the garments involved. When large numbers of garments are handled, their pockets form a quite significant share of this weight.
Attempts have been made to solve these problems, among others, by means of several known pocket models, which are intended to be fastened to and detached from the wearer's garments. In known solutions, the attachment is arranged to take place using, for example, strips of VELCRO hook and loop fasteners or a safety pin. The U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,840,901, 4,266,300, 5,054,127, and 6,233,747 B1 disclose comprehensively various kinds of pocket-attachment solutions according to the state of the art.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,704 discloses a holder arrangement for a cell phone. There is a shoulder strap and side straps with a belt loop for supporting the holder.
French patent 2392616 presents a pocket-handbag combination. In a pocket mode there are the zips on the top and bottom of the pocket. When the both zips are opened, the pocket is detached. The zip halves of the pocket can be joined together to implement the hand-bag mode.
The aforementioned known carrying devices do not satisfy all groups of users. Those carrying devices don't bind the holder tightly on the garment. Also one object of the invention is to achieve suspension member for a mobile terminal device for uniforms of several professional groups like police, rescue, custom personnel.